


Something Special

by Whispering_Imp



Series: Sex Games [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, blindfold, but I promise it's something sweet, can't tag much because surprise is key, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kneeling on the soft thick carpet in the bedroom, you eagerly await the return of your sweet lover. You are impatient, but you will be good for him. He had promised you something special, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

You are kneeling in a grand bedroom, naked except for the black blindfold across your eyes. It rubs against your skin when you blink behind the silky material. Your sense of touch and hearing are straining to accommodate with the loss of sight. You shiver. The room is slightly cooler than comfortable. But you like that. It keeps you alert and ready, and more importantly, because _he_ likes it that way. You keep your back straight and knees together, like a good girl should. The thick carpet is so soft and comfortable. It teases your sensitive skin, and makes your body sleepy. Whenever you involuntarily relax and ease your muscles, you feel your wetness make contact with your feet. The sensation keeps your libido high and you ache to touch yourself. But you restrain yourself from the desire. You know how to behave… You catch yourself slacking again. Guiltily, you straighten up and try to remain composed as you patiently await his arrival.

Him. Your Tom. Your sweet and loving Tom who has promised you something special tonight.

You picked up on the sound of hard leather shoes approaching from outside the closed French doors you know is behind you. Your heart rate accelerates and your body quivers with anticipation. He should be right outside the door now, but the sound of his footsteps has disappeared. You count the seconds and remind yourself to keep your hands folded neatly on your thighs. Breathe. You have to breathe.

The doors open and close.

“Hello my love. Sorry to keep you waiting. Have you been a good girl while I was away?” He spoke casually, like he would in a regular conversation. Tom doesn’t do special voices to sound sexy. He doesn’t have to.

You straighten your back again but give no other response. None is expected. The sound of wine glass on the wooden sideboard catches your attention. You have to refrain from turning your head towards the sound. You try to picture where he is, what he’s wearing, what he’s doing at the moment...

Judging wrongly, you get caught unawares as large warm hands rested on your shoulders. You sigh at the comfortable heat as those hands slide down your arms. You feel thumbs caressing the back of your hands and then the hands make their way up your arms again. They pass over your shoulders, down your sides, and then up in front to cup your breasts, all in one smooth, unhurried motion. The palms and fingers work together to massage your tender mounds. You hear Tom sigh with approval. It makes you very proud. Hot breath tickles the back of your neck when he leans closer to hold your wrist and bring your hands behind your back. You think he is still dressed in his shirt, but you cannot be sure. There is a hint of alcohol in his breath. It is intoxicating.

“Stand, my pet, and walk with me.”

One hand held on to your wrists as the other slides down the small of your back, strokes the fullness of your behind, and arches its way to your thin waist. He supports you as you untangle your legs to stand up. You sway a little, but his firm hold keeps you steady. He stays behind you and guides you towards the bed. Before you feel the soft beddings, however, he stops you. You are confused. This is unlike what you have done in the past. He releases your hands.

“Bend over for me, Love. Easy now.”

You do as you’re told, even though you do not know how far the bed is from you. You know Tom won’t let you get hurt. Silky fabric meets your searching hands and you move into position without hesitation. You know you are completely exposed to him now. It excites you, and you can feel the delicate skin between your legs getting wetter. You are sure you will be dripping soon. You must have seemed very eager. Heat raises to your cheeks and you brush furiously.

“Tut. Tut. You’re an impatient little thing. Aren’t you?” You feel the big hands traveling up your thighs and meeting at the top. He presses and rubs your folds with fingers from both hands. The simulation makes it hard to think.  You squirm in your eagerness. He slaps your behind lightly as warning.

“Please, Tom.” You decide to take your chances and whine for him to have mercy.

Fortunately, Tom is in the mood to keep you entertained. He chuckles. “It’s you’re lucky day, Love.” And you hear him release his belt buckles and unzipped his pants. _Ohh… How you wish you can see him now._

His manhood probes your entrance hesitantly, teasing you. You try to arch your back and push into him. This earns you another slap, this time on the other check. He grants your wish nonetheless, and finally pushes into you. But he didn’t hit your sweet spot straight away like he usually would. Instead, he is purposefully pretending to search for it. The anticipation is getting unbearable. You hear him chuckling again, enjoying your distress. _Well, if he’s so lighthearted, maybe a little more misbehavior tonight wouldn’t hurt…_

You are about to push back into him again when he strikes your sweet spot, true and powerful like he did all the other nights. Completely surprised, you let out a sound that is a sigh, a sob, and a scream combined. He does not allow you a moment of rest to catch your breath, however. He starts to pound into you in relentless vigor. All sorts of noises are coming out of your mouth now. It is all you can do to stay at least semi-conscious. Pleasure builds inside you at an amazing rate. Your knees are already weak. Those strong hands on either side of your waist and the bed beneath your burning body are the only support you have. You are falling apart. Your muscles become tense. You fist your hands in the bed sheets. You cannot even try to hold back…

He stops.

Your scream filled the room as he brutally robs you of release.

“Sorry, Love. We cannot have the night end so soon.”

You barely register what he is saying as he slides out of you. _No. No. No. Please. Tom…_ You sob miserably. Hoping his tender heart will get the better of him and he will have pity on you.

“I have yet to fulfill my promise, have I not?”

 _Oh!_ You have forgotten his promise. _What can be so special?_ It is difficult to imagine because, incredibly, Tom was able to outperform himself every time he took you. But being incredible is not the same as being special. You reasoned it must be something you haven’t done before, then.

As if answering your musings, he dips his fingers in your folds, which is unmistakably dripping now. He moves the slick fingers upward and stops at the other entrance. Your body tenses nervously despite yourself. _This is definitely new._ _But why now? Why tonight? Will it feel like the first time you gifted Tom with your virginity?_

His fingers circle your entrance once, twice, three times. Each time the pressure increases, but he has not pushed in yet. His fingers rested there for a while. You think he is judging your reaction. You wiggle your hips a little to tell him you are ready. Your senses are screaming. You cannot wait. Silently, you beg him to do something, _anything_ , to you.

“Hm. Maybe next time,” he says and moves away from you.

_What?_

You cannot hear him now. Unable to constrain yourself, you swing your head from side to side, trying in vain to catch even the tiniest foot fall to alert you of what he is up to. Then the part of mattress in front of you dips, surprising you again. Tom is not speaking now. He just tilts your head upward with his fingers under your chin. You smell him, and your own musk, before you feel it: his length. He guides you so that your lips are kissing the tip. Obediently, you parted your lips and take him in. Maybe he wants you to show him you are capable of being a very good girl before he awards you with something more. You recognize the mixed flavor of your eagerness and his passion. This you savor greedily as you try to accommodate more his length.

You can never take him fully. It shames you, but Tom doesn’t mind. You both know it isn’t really your fault. In a way, it shows how much Tom should be proud. Tonight, however, it seems like you are having more trouble than usual. With your senses heightened by the denial of your release, he feels thicker. Although mercifully, he is not pushing as deep as he normally would. In fact, you think you are closer to the base than you ever was. As soon as you have your muscles in check, you let your tongue dart over to where you know his veins are. It is a feat you are proud to perform. Tom loves it when you worship him thus.

Your tongue meets smooth skin.

You freeze in shock. Your eyes fly open. Of course, what with the blindfold, the action serves no purpose. You struggle beneath the strong hands that are holding your head in place.

_Who is this stranger?_

The familiar sound of Tom’s carefree laughter sounded from behind you. “See? I told you she’d know.”

Hearing Tom’s voice calms you. Your heart is still beating erratically from the unexpected discovery. But you have enough sense not to be afraid and instead ponder about who the stranger might be. He has not replied to Tom’s comment, not verbally at least. There is no chance of identifying him though sound. You want to reach up and touch his face, to search out his identity. But he has your hands firmly pinned on the bed. You cannot remember when that happened.

There is another clink of wine glass on wood. _Had Tom only been watching from the sofa all this time? But he must have been close when he spoke to you..._ You hear hard leather shoes on the carpet behind you. A gentle hand rests on your back and Tom strokes you like a kitten. “Relax, Baby. Treat our guest well and I’ll take care of you. Show him what you are capable of, my girl.”

At least the voice is unmistakably Tom’s. You will do whatever he asks of you. And so you start working your tongue again. Tentatively, you strain your muscles to get as close to the base as possible. From there, you explore the stranger first on the underside, then the left side, and finally the right side. You let him slide out a little so you can swirl your tongue over the tip. You hear a low, stifled groan. You smile. Tom and the stranger certainly had things planned out, going as far as maintaining silence to keep you in the dark.

_Well, let’s see how well you can keep that up, stranger._

But your reasoning mind got wiped blank as the hand that was stroking you grabs your behind with sudden force while the other reaches underneath you, across your belly, and rubs your clitoris furiously. Without further warning, you feel Tom’s length slide into you, hitting your pleasure point in one swift motion. You gurgle, unable to make a sound properly with the stranger still deep in your throat.

Still being pounded into mercilessly, you feel a shirt-covered torso wrapping around you. Long fingers trailed up your sides to circle your hard nipples. Tom’s breath fills your senses as he took your right earlobe between his teeth and tugged lightly. Instinctively, you arch your back and throw your head back as much as possible while having someone in your mouth, which, to tell the truth, isn’t very much. Tom’s arms crosses in front of you as he covers your breast, holding you firmly against him. He has rolled up his sleeves, and you can feel his tight muscles flexing on your overheated skin.

“There’s my pretty girl,” he whispers in your ear. “Always working hard to please. Be good now and let the gentleman have his release.”

Reminded of your duty, you work harder. By now you have mapped out the stranger’s length in your mind, and you trace his veins as you would Tom. At the same time you tighten your throat muscles to give more pressure. The stranger, clearly unable to constrain himself any longer, gives you a few irregular thrusts, although still careful not to hurt you or be too demanding. You are not his, after all. He grunts, not all too quietly, and comes. His seeds are plenty and forceful. You try to swallow them all, but some still escape your lips as he pulls out of you. Sticky fluid ran down your chin and you licked them up hurriedly. The stranger has released you completely and his presence is lost to you.

It's just you and Tom now.

Now that you’re no longer preoccupied with other tasks, the sensations at the lower part of your body become overwhelming. With nothing to top the noises, you moan and sob into the bed sheets. You can no longer support yourself with your arms. Tom’s hands alone are supporting your weight. You feel him between your legs, and you tighten them, a dire attempt to hold on to him. Again you feel your insides tighten. Tom’s hands covers yours as your fingers curled inward, dragging the silk bed sheets. Your pleasure bursts from you and you screamed out Tom’s name. Tom’s motions never faltered. You are vaguely aware that he must have ridden you through your high. You feel his release soon afterwards, though, and the ecstasy of the knowledge nearly knocked you unconscious…

When you come around, you feel yourself wrapped up in thick blankets. It is very soft and extremely comfortable. The blindfold is gone, but you keep your eyes shut. You don’t feel like moving. You can smell Tom’s scent, and you press your nose into his shirt like a snuggling animal. He holds you closer and gives you a light kiss on the top of your head. You open your eyes sleepily, seeing nothing at the moment because you are so close to Tom’s chest. Mastering more effort, you look up at Tom.

“Welcome back Love,” he says, smiling down on you with a goofy grin. “How are you?”

“Hello Tom. Is this heaven?”

“Eheheh, it does feel like it does it not? I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, my pretty.” His hands stroke your cheek. “Here, I think you should say hi to our guest. Let me introduce you to my friend. This is Benedict Cumberbatch.”

Guided by Tom’s fingers on your chin, you turn your head towards the man sitting nearby on the large bed. His smile is a little tight-lipped, slightly awkward, or embarrassed, but unmistakably pleased. He nods politely.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I was getting tired of hearing so much boasting from Tom about how well he’s treated,” says the actor.

He searches between the blankets for your hand and with extreme elegance, raises it to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope the turn of events was a present surprise. Please tell me what you think: Want more? Want less? Something in between? Also, this is unbetaed. So any mistakes are entirely mine. Please feel free to let me know if there's anything. Your feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
